BreakDown
by Frostb4Winter
Summary: When Harry Dumps Ginny, and Ginny swears off love can Draco show Ginny how she can love agian, Can Ginny show Malfoy how great love feels? Will they ever love again?
1. Default Chapter

Break, break down, steady breakin' me on down  
  
Harry Looked at Ginny, hoping she wouldn't cry. He Knew that Finally agreeing to go out with her would be a bad idea, that pretending to care more than in a brotherly way would break her heart in the end. Even kissing her was painful, but he couldn't keep leading her on, and she should know the truth. He knew she loved him. But this was worse, to lead her on with false hope.  
  
Break, break down, steady breakin' me on down  
  
Ginny couldn't beleive it. He had made her the happiest person when he finally said yes, when he told her he could be hers. When they became a couple. Everything was perfect! They had Ron's Blessing, the family couldnt be happier to bestow a worthier canidate for Ginny's love life, Hermione and Ron were happily set. What more of a set up could there be? Why was he telling me this? Why IS he telling me this? What did I do wrong?  
  
Break, break down, steady breakin' me on down  
  
The Library had few people in there to notice the conversation that was taking place in the far corner by the window. Lightning flashed and Ginny counted in her head for the thunder. He was lying. Why would he do this to me? How could he? Anger coursed through her veins. Thunder shook the panes of glass and Harry went on. He talked to her in a brotherly fashion, keeping his voice even and under control. Well if he can be in control, so can I. Ginny thought stubbornly.   
  
Break, break down, steady breakin' me on down   
  
Harry looked over at her to see if she was listening to him. This was important to him. He had to get it off his chest and he was trying in the best way possible. Was she listening? He heard the thunder shake the window and saw Ginny shiver. Was it because of him or the storm? He wouldnt be around to find out. He knew that was mean, and might be worse for her, but the sooner he got this out, the better and WHY WASNT SHE LISTENING?  
  
You called yesterday to basically say  
  
That you care for me but that you're just not in love  
  
Harry tried agian, polietly but firm. "Ginny, I'm sorry, I never meant to lead you on. I do love you, but not in the way I should. I should have never agreed to this, and I know this might be tearing you apart, but it's better if I tell you, before things get more intense"  
  
"What exactly are you trying to say Harry?" Ginny smiled while she asked.  
  
"That I love you, but only like my sister and that I'm sorry I tried making more of that"  
  
Immediately I pretended to be feeling similarly  
  
"Oh Harry I knew that, I don't know why your making such a big fuss out of this, I knew it wouldn't work out but it was fine while we had it. We should just get back to being friends agian. I think I'm more comfortable like that" Ginny explained.  
  
"Really?" Harry asked dumbfounded. He had thought she would leave the library crying, hair flying behind her.  
  
Hurriedly Ginny replied "Really Harry I'm Ok, but I'm hungry and need to get some food, so i'll see you in the Great Hall ok?"  
  
Harry stuttered "oh.. umm.. ok.. see you.." As Ginny walked out of the Library with her books the windows shook agian. Harry gathered his things began walking to the Great Hall.  
  
And led you to believe I was O.K.  
  
To just walk away from the one thing  
  
That's unyielding and sacred to me  
  
Ginny Hurried to the Common Room before she began crying. Everyone would be down in the Great Hall right now, so no one will see me crying my eyes out over the man i've loved for practically my whole life. Ginny raced up the stairs, abandoning her books at the end of her bed and flopped down onto her pillow instantly soaking it with tears torn from her heart.  
  
"WHY? WHY?" she sobbed. She felt like her whole world was turned over. Her Happy world was destroyed. " I will never ever Love another person in my life again! I WILL GET OVER HARRY POTTER and I will not cry for him! I will never..." a fresh wave of tears came over her and she fell onto her pillow agian. "Ok so starting tomarrow I will be fine" and she fell asleep.  
  
Well I guess I'm trying to be nonchalant about it  
  
Ginny awoke with a start hearing birds chirping merrily and decided to get up and go for a run. That would wear her out so she wouldnt have to think about it. Then she would hint to everyone that her and Harry were over. Yes that is what shes going to do.  
  
And I'm going to extremes to prove I'm fine without you  
  
On the worn running Path, thoughts and memories entered her mind. Harry didn't seem to feel what he says he feels. AHH! does that even make any sense? Im going crazy thinking about him!! She began running faster so her heart could be heard in her ears and sweat pored down her red face, she couldn't help but cry out her frustrations.  
  
But in reality I'm slowly losing my my mind  
  
Ok this was such a bad idea, all im doing is killing myself! I need a shower. Returning inside she headed up to the girls showers to get ready for the day ahead. When she was finished, she smiled into the mirror. Well, Ginny, You can do this, this is your face. she said and headed down to Breakfast.  
  
"Oh hey Ginny!" Hermione called. She looked over at Harry and Ron and then back to Ginny.   
  
"Hey Hermione!" said Ginny brightly. "How's everything in Your Life?"  
  
Underneath the guise of a smile gradually I'm dying inside  
  
"Oh Ginny you know me, Im ok.. but.." she looked over at Harry. He no doubt told her about their break up. "How are you?"  
  
"Me? couldn't be better.. actually, I was thinking of losing some weight... skipping a meal or so, some running in the mornings.. you know" casually enough, she thought to herself.  
  
Friends ask me how I feel and I lie convincingly  
  
"Is that why you didn't come to dinner last night?" Ron asked peeking over Hermione's head.  
  
"Actually, yea.. After I left the Library, I was hurrying to the common room to put my books up and I got really winded. Then I was like.. Ginny man, Your gettin' Fat. So I just stayed up there doing the rest of my homework" Ginny explained.  
  
Harry keeps looking at me... why is he looking at me? is this pity? God I love him.. NO! NO I DON'T!.. I hate Love.. oh no.. im going to cry.. I better get out of here..  
  
"Actually I think im going to take my meal on the run today." Ginny said while grabbing a muffin and a few strips of bacon and walking out the Double doors, smack into The one and only Draco Malfoy.  
  
'Cause I don't want to reveal the fact that I'm suffering  
  
"Watch it Weasel" He snapped stared her down.  
  
"Im sorry your royal pain in the ass, i'm in a fucking bad mood right now and I dont need you to start with me" Ginny said through unshed tears.  
  
"What did you say to me?" draco asked in disbelief.  
  
"I SAID DONT FUCKING START WITH ME, YOU PAMPERED PALACE BASTARD"  
  
The tears were beggining to flow now and she could barley see his reaction, but what she heard made her want to ran from the scene as fast as she could.   
  
"Ginny! Are you ok? What's he done to you?" It was Hero Harry. Now she needed to swallow the tears and act right.   
  
Wiping the tears she looked at Malfoy who was staring in amusement, cool and calm like always. He was sizing her up.  
  
"Oh Harry he just called me a weasel, you know how I hate that name, I decided to let all my anger toward yo- him go." she had almost said you, meaning Harry, she was so Angry at him but for him and herself, she would act as though nothing had happened.  
  
"Gin- this has nothing to do with...us.. does it?" He said us in an undertone clearly not wanting Malfoy to hear.  
  
"Harry no, I said I was fine, I need to go, you know pounds to lose papers to write" Her tears were comming back agian. All she had to do was wait till she got back to the common room before she could let any tears spill out.  
  
Draco cleared his throat in an annoying way before saying, "As great as the Weasel and the Potty Drain are, I beleive i am very hungry and i will be leaving this love fest." and walked to his table sitting down.  
  
So I wear my disguise 'til I go home at night  
  
Ginny broke away from harry with the excuse that she had to go get her things for her next class and ran up the stairs, drew the curtians on her four poster and threw herself on the bed and sobbed for a few minutes before pulling herself together, getting her books and running to charms before being too late.  
  
And turn down all the lights and then break down and cry 


	2. 2

Ginny Hurried Down the Charms Corridor and burst through the doors to her class very winded and red faced. She Ushered Down the row of desks and uttering a hurried appoligy for being late and settled at the back of the class to pretend to listen to Professor Flitwick. When the bell rang for her next class she was startled out of her daydream and headed to her next class which happened to be on the other side of the castle.  
  
While walking sluggishly down the Hall she didn't realise who she had bumped into until her bag and body were on the floor, tangled in another pair of legs who was ALSO on the floor.  
  
"Well Weasly, you just can't seem to stay out of my way today, please, tell me, are you going to grace me with another of your Hateful remarks to relive your tension about your breakup with Potter?" Draco smirked.  
  
So what do you do when somebody you're devoted to  
  
Suddenly just stops loving you and it seems they haven't got a clue  
  
Of the pain that rejection is putting you through  
  
"God Malfoy, Lay off ok? and for your information, I could care less about Harry, or how he feels I can never amount to anything more than just a sister to him, and how he's so stupid when I say I'm ok, but really I'm not and there's no one who will listen or figure out how bad I hurt because of him, and how I would give anything for that stupid Bastard who Broke my heart that he never knew I gave to him, and why am I telling you this?" Ginny said breathlessly.  
  
Gods Draco thought. Her lips are really pretty, and that temper.. damn that girl oh damn. WHOA! she's a WEASLY!! but who the fuck cares anyways? Damn Damn shes georgeous... well she really isn't but its her inner beauty and the hurt comming out that makes her irrestible.. oh man.. those lips.. Draco looked into her eyes while she finished ranting. Filled with tears, why can't a girl take her love to the edge of Forever with me? Because im a cold hard bastard that's why. But I want this girls love, such devotion.. such loyalty, such LOVE. And the next thing he knew, he raised his thumbs while looking into her eyes spilling with tears and gently wiped away the tears that had spilled onto her pale freckled cheeks. Such sadness, over that git Potter. What does she see in him ANYWAYS?   
  
Ginny stopped breathing, Malfoy was touching her... In the most gentlest way she had been touched ever, Harry had never wiped away her tears, but just patted her back ackwardly and whispered how it would be ok over and over. Malfoy was looking deep into her eyes, why? was this.. a side of Draco that he had never shown anyone but her.. was this him showing he had feelings? Was he just trying to get a good shag out of this? Before she could ponder on the possibilities of Dracos actions, he leaned in and brushed his lips over hers.  
  
Do you cling to your pride and sing "I will survive"  
  
Breaking away slowly he looked at her, waiting for that look of acceptance the right to go on, but she gave none, it was like a barrier went up behind her eyes, they got cold and hard, not full of emotion as they were just seconds ago. When she spoke her voice quivered in sorrow and the inner emotions she was fighting. "Draco, I will not have your pity for my life, I can handle this on my own, I should have never told you anything, I know your probably going to tell as many people as you can to watch me suffer.. But I can take it. I will not let you hurt me. She then detangled herself from his legs, lifted her bag off the floor and made her way to class once again, leaving Draco alone in the hallway.  
  
After Her class was over, Ginny skipped lunch, and walked down to the lake. She thought about the night in the library as she sat down near the water... Why hadn't he just told her no when she asked him out? Why did she ask him out, if he knew he didn't like me like that why did he go out with me?  
  
WHY!? HE KNEW HE WAS GOING TO BREAK MY HEART!! GOD! WHY DID HE DO THIS TO ME?!!!! Im dying!! GOD COULDN'T HE HEAR MY HEART BREAKING?!   
  
Do you lash out and say "How dare you leave this way"  
  
Maybe.. if I try Harder.. Maybe if I get a change of personality, Maybe I could act more mature.. Maybe... oh god.. maybe!! I HATE THE WORD MAYBE!! I think I WILL deffinatly get him back.. Or I can try to get him... or I... Or he doesn't even know what I feel, and he's probably falling for someone else right now!! Maybe though...  
  
Do you hold on in vain as they just slip away?  
  
I know I will never Have him ever agian, why did he do this to me? why can'T HE LOVE ME?! In a heat of passion and hatred she got up and threw off her cloke, ripping her hair out of its messy ponytail and taking off her shoes and socks. I HATE HIM SO MUCH!! I HATE LIFE! I HATE LIVING! IF I CAN'T HAVE HARRY FUCKING POTTER THEN I WONT HAVE A LIFE, AND MINE WILL BE GONE!!!!! she screamed aloud while ripping off her blouse and skirt. leaving only her skimpy panties and bra which she hastly threw off as well. Now completly naked she ran toward the lake and threw herself in, swiming into the middle, where she wouldn't have any strength to swim back if she drowned. Little did she know that Draco went looking for her when she didn't show up for Lunch, those people she called friends, didn't even notice her missing, no one did. He went were he would go to be alone, the lake.   
  
It'll break you down  
  
Only if you let it  
  
When he got there he didn't see anyone. Nothing was there to show anyone had visited this spot. He began walking around to the more secluded spots of the lakes edge and saw somthing floating in the water. It was a green bra. He looked forward and saw a littering of clothes thrown about. He put two and two together and looked toward the lake. He saw what made him sick. A figure in the middle of the lake, not really above water, and not struggling very much.   
  
"God, Weasly, you prat, you poor depressed little prat!" He yelled toawrd her. He didn't understand why he kept after her. She had insulted him, embarressed him, and impressed him. Not many girls would stand up to him alone, and by themselves. He was proud and impressed by her courage and will. Plus she had amazing eyes and soft sexy lips. He got rid of his clothes, except his boxers and dived in.  
  
The water was amazingly refreshing to him, but also very cold. Since he was a pretty strong swimmer, he got to her shivering body in no time. Her lips had turned a slight shade of blue and her eyes looked glazed from lack of oxygen. He also couldnt help but look down at her body underwater and see how beautiful it was. How COLD she was. He began to swim back to the shore, her limp body floating with him. Since they were late for their class and it would just be easier to skip it, he slid one strong arm under her knees and the other behind her neck and carried her to a sunny warm patch of grass that was hidden from the castle. Laying her down in the sun would help her warm up. So while I wait I'll get our clothes.   
  
Ginny was in a state of shock. She couldn't comprehend what had happened, one minute she was in the freezing cold, feeling the death she wanted so bad to creep up on her and the next, in strong arms and then, warm grass. As exausted as she was, she drifted off to sleep in the warm sunlight.  
  
When Draco got back, he thought she had died. but on quick examination he reveled she was only just asleep. She was laying nude on the grass her hair fanning behind her head. Studying her body he just couldn't help it, but he bent his head down and caught one of her erect nipples in his mouth sucking on it gently.   
  
Ginny was dreaming. Oh god, it felt good. Draco was touching her agian and the feelings she was getting from it, told her she liked it. She wanted more. Draco was there. Wait.. am i developing a crush? but I love harry..NO I HATE HARRY!! maybe I don't.... oh what is he doing?  
  
Everyday crucial situation wrackin' my mind  
  
Tryin' to break me down  
  
  
  
I want more! Ginny awoke with a start. "Draco! what are you doing?" Ginny almost moaned.  
  
Draco pulled back from what he was doing looked her in the eyes. Not answering he asked, "What do you feel?"  
  
"What do I feel?" she asked quizically.  
  
"Yes, what do you feel?" he repeted.  
  
"I feel... Good... not hurt.. I feel you" She said almost hesitently.  
  
"Then don't ask questions, just feel me" he said and replaced his mouth over her other nipple.   
  
He slid his tounge around and then began sucking slowly, softly. He had to hide a smile when he felt Ginny shiver. He moved his hand down the length of her body and stopped before her mound of curls, still wet from the lake. He looked up at her, and her eyes delivered permission. He moved it lower until he felt her folds, sticking one teasing finger between them he felt her breath hitch and he moved it lower and stuck one expirmental finger inside of her. She moaned outloud then and he inserted another making her wiggle underneith him.   
  
"Ginny, Ginny, im sure you would only want harry doing this to you, as you love him so much to end your perfect life in the nasty water of Hogwarts, So I think I leave you here, I can't help you until you help yourself."  
  
But I won't let it  
  
Forget it  
  
Forget it  
  
Ginny sighed. "Your right Draco, Thank you anyways..."  
  
he slid his fingers out of her and walked over to her pile of clothes. "You umm.. might want to put these back on.." he said delicatly and began walking back to the castle. When he was about 10 feet away he yelled back, "and weasly no more suicide attempts"   
  
He didn't hear her reply.  
  
"Draco, I think I have another reason to live now...so I promise..."  
  
**theres still one more chapter.. and then maybe some more.. i dun even know. lol R/R!!!  
  
oh yea i want to thank the reviews so far... lol like.. 1 but thank you dragonsprincess thank you for your support! your great!!! oh yes, and i do love your story.. anyone else readin this!! check out Dragons story!!! thanks.. any ideas or comments about if i suck or anything tell me man!!!**  
  
--Jackie-- 


End file.
